peelfandomcom-20200213-history
25 April 1999 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station *BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1999-04-25 ; Comments *Start of show: "And the exciting sound of Johnny Fortune's 'Dragster' introduces another John Peel's Music On BFBS." *John is chuffed to get a milk bill addressed to 'Dr. Peel' in recognition of his honorary doctorate conferred by the Anglia Polytechnic University the previous week: as a result, he bought a cheap stethoscope which he now carries everywhere. Sessions *None Tracklisting *Donnas: 'Hyperactive (LP-Get Skintight)' (Lookout!) *Cristian Vogel: 'Menthol Pencil (2x12"-Busca Invisibles)' (Tresor) *Miss Mend: 'Living City Plan (7")' (Piao!) *Fall: 'Mad.Men-Eng.Dog (LP-The Marshall Suite)' (Artful) *King Tubby And Friends: 'Everybody Needs Dub (CD-Dub Like Dirt 1975 - 1977)' (Blood & Fire) *Dawn Of The Replicants: 'Science Fiction Freak (CD-Wrong Town Wrong Planet Three Hours Late)' (EastWest) *Robert Wyatt: 'Amber And The Amberines (5xCD-EPs)' (Hannibal) *Fibre Optics: 'Sin (3x Compilation 12"-3 The Hardway)' (Renegade Hardware) *''(John reads out some rather impenetrable lyrics from the following track)'' *Morbid Angel: 'Bil Ur-Sag (CD-Formulas Fatal To The Flesh)' (Earache) :(JP: 'How much nicer it would be if it was simply called Eeeeeuuuurrrggghhh!....There's a namecheck for Cthulhu of course....I've always felt Cthulhu was not really a bad bloke...."most high triumvirate of the living continuum". I think I was at school with their uncle Terry.') *Kyoko: '1-1-53 (CD-One:Mini)' (Mobstar) *Subhead: 'Genki (12"-Submerge 2 EP)' (Sativae) *Pilotcan: 'Phone Machine (CD-The Boy Who Knew Maps)' (Evol) *Lurkers: 'Shadow (7")' (Beggars Banquet) *Low: 'Weight Of Water (2xLP-Secret Name)' (Tugboat) *''(news - edited out)'' *Black Science Labs: 'Space Age (12")' (Certificate 18) *Move To The City: 'All In A Day' (demo CD) *Live Human: 'Self I (2xLP-Monostereosis: The New Victrola Method)' (FatCat) *Hovercraft: 'Anthropod (CD-Experiment Below)' (Blast First) *Fall: 'On My Own (LP-The Marshall Suite)' (Artful) *Steely & Clevie: 'Broke Bottle Rhythm (7")' (Greensleeves) :(JP: 'I have on these programmes in recent weeks also mentioned to you several times a forthcoming 5 CD box set of work from Captain Beefheart. Now this is, as far as I can tell, unauthorised by Don himself, so I'm slightly uneasy about it, I must admit, but people's music occasionally does become so important that they kind of lose control of it themselves, you know what I mean? He wouldn't want these things to come out, that I do know, but then again, at the same time much of the music that is on the sampler, which is all that I've got so far of some 26 tracks, I think the set will be called Grow Fins when it comes out and is subtitled Rarities: 1965 to 1982. Some of the stuff is just blistering, no question about it. I remember going to Newcastle City Hall with a mate of mine who was not a Captain Beefheart fan to see the band play when they were absolutely at their peak, and the tune I'm about to play you was the high point of their set....The entire building seemed to be pulsing in time with the music.') *Captain Beefheart & His Magic Band: 'Click Clack (live) (promo CD-Grow Fins: Rarities 1965-82)' (Revenant) *Le Mans: 'El Amor (CD-Aquí Vivía Yo)' (Elefant) *Uncle 22: 'Blitz (12")' (Eastside) *Man...Or Astro-Man?: 'Engines Of Difference (CD-Eeviac: Operational Index And Reference Guide, Including Other Modern Computational Devices)' (Epitaph) *Number One Cup: 'Little Johnny Jewel (7"-Remote Control)' (Flydaddy) Television cover. *Susumu Yokota: 'Discotheque Now (CD-1999)' (Sublime) File ;Name *Peel Show 1999-04-25 (BFBS) ;Length *01:49:01 ;Other *Many thanks to Carsten from Berlin. ;Available *Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1999 Category:Peel shows Category:BFBS Category:Carsten Tapes Category:Available online